mrjenkinsbellyfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxie Canidae
First Name: Roxie Last Name: Canidae Gender: Female Born: May 13 1970 Age: 41 (adult) Species: Coyote Occupation: Geologist (and that's how she got her name) Religion: Jewish Lives: 123 Bow Wow Lane, Boxer’s paw, Paw Palace 49718. Appearance Color: A shiny gold coyote with a whiteish yellow belly. Her face and legs are cream colored, but her back left leg is light gray. Her right ear is white and she has a brownish orange fur inside the ears. She has a brown splotch on her chest, black at the end of her tail, and has yellowish gold around her eyes. Her left ear has multicolor ear whiskers while her right ear has gold ear whiskers. Her eyes are green. She has a pink and brown nose. She also has multi color paw pads, whiskers, and claws. Key features: She has a small scar on the left side of her face. She is also very burly. Speical things she wears Roxies bracelet.jpg|A stretch string bracelet on her right front paw. It has plastic, spherical, purple beads, and plastic, pendent, pink beads, (always wears it) Roxie's necklace.jpg|A silver chain necklace with a brown marble pendent, (usually wears it) Roxie's tichel copy.jpg|A silk, pink tichel with gold trimmings (only during the holidays) Animalality (personality) ''Pros: She is a hard working coyote. Animals say she is kind hearted and sensitive to other animals’ feelings. She is also a good listener. She is as loyal as they come and is very patient. She is also known for being VERY tough, so don't mess with her! She is also very intelligent (she's a Geologist so she has to be XD). She's always willing to learn new things and is very loving to her family. Cons'' Her pro in sensitiveness is also her con. She has a short temper sometimes and sometimes interrupts other animals. She also gets lost easily, distracted, and procrastinates a lot due to her A.D.H.D. She is also sometimes very shy to animals she just met. I find this hilarious but as feirce and muscular as she is she sure LOVES complaing! Every time her family wants to do something she comments on how cold it is, or how bad the weather is, that is why she shouts "Oy gevalt" every time her husband Mr.Wolfie drives the car! Talents *She is a very good hunter. *She is very tough (again don't mess with her) *She is good at analyzing differant types of rocks *Cuddly (according to Zackarina) Hobbies *Working out *Watching T.V. *Hanging out with family *Playing computer games *Reading (not as often as Jackie though) *Eating (not as often as Mr.Wolfie though) Family and pet Mate: Mr. Wolfie Brother in law: Crush Eldest child, daughter: Jackie Middle child, son: Nick Youngest child, daughter: Zackarina Pet: Cuddles Relationship with other charactors (Only animals she knows well we listed) Mr. Wolfie: Good, they may antagonize each other but they still love each other Crush: Good! Jackie: Good but those two get into fights since Jackie always feels like the second mother Nick: Good, though once every blue moon those two fight Zackarina: Good, Roxie always babys her though, because she's the youngest. They also like cuddling together :3 Cuddles: The Canidae family's pet human. Cuddles sometimes iritates Roxie for food or head scratching. Ishayu: Very good Muquesko: She is very good friends with him, but SOMETIMES when she gets frustrated with him she eats him. Crocky: Good! George: Good! Natasha: Kinda good (she doesn't know her that well) Rainbow: A tasy snack! Sam: Dinner! Elberon: Breakfeast! Amy: Lunch! Mr. Jenkins: She's his snack! Amethyst: Terrible! She hates him! After all, she only knows him for the fox who insults her for her religion and gender. In fact if he got ran over by a car she wouldn't care. On a good note she DOES adores the taste of him and every time he annoys her she eats him. Favorite stuff Food: Sufganiyah Beverage: Tea Color: Purple (any shade) Songs: "Summer wine", "Old Aye Zyn", "I hope you dance", and more! Holiday: Chanukkah Other info Catchphrase: Oy gevalt Dominant writing part: Right pawed Eating habit: Carnivore (normal for species) Fun facts *She loves eating and she eats ALOT (probally because she works out so much) *The thing that makes her more upset then anything is if anyone hurts her kids. *As aggressive as she may seem, she will not tolerate when a family member hurts another. For example when Nick hurts Zackarina *While Mr. Wolfie drives, Roxie screams Oy gevalt as least 50 times in the car . *She has a warn out blue cloth, that she likes cuddilying sometimes. She named it "get info on this" Present in these episides (Hear her voice) vacation on fiber mountain (Background charactor) Happy december 1st